


龟明 || 花绳（9）* 刷卡注意

by kyugen



Category: kyugen
Genre: Kyugen - Freeform, M/M, 刀剑乱舞 - Freeform, 龟明
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen





	龟明 || 花绳（9）* 刷卡注意

如果不是嘴被堵住，明石不知道自己现在会不会说出什么很伤人的话。

龟甲的手在身上抚摸。就算再没有干劲也是久经战场的刀剑，被剥夺了视线后，身体变得敏感，耳边还是龟甲毫无掩饰的羞耻的喘息，让明石身上也莫名热了起来。

但是龟甲却没有下一步的动作。龟甲的手从身上离开，明石虽然松了口气，但也有些感到奇怪。尽管看不到，他还是转过头去，却被龟甲伸出手来阻拦了。

“抱歉，明石先生……”龟甲的声音颤抖着，“不要往这边看。”

把我眼睛蒙起来的不是你吗……明石想着，但还是顺从了他。自己现在还真是任人宰割，但是反抗什么的……明石动了动被捆住的手，龟甲的结打的不紧，却无法轻易挣脱，除去很麻烦，也确实是做不到啊。

他不清楚龟甲的想法，虽然一起工作了很久，了解对方这种事，他没有想过。说实话虽然都生活在同一个本丸，如果不是因为工作安排到一起去的话，他们之间有很多人都不会有那么多的交集。他和龟甲也是，虽然也还算是有趣的人，正像龟甲所说的，工作结束后，大概就很少会见面了吧。

明石在一时的安静中胡思乱想着，不知不觉好像忘记了自己身处在这样被动又无法预测的处境里，想到工作的事，又想到家里的两个小鬼，而难得两个嫌弃他没干劲的小鬼都不在，他却被关在这种地方。思路到了这里，明石开始心疼起自己被占据了的假期。

“明石先生……”

龟甲忽然抵头在他背上，低声说道，“我……好像快忍不住了。之后你要怎么样我都会接受的，现在的话，请你忍耐一下吧。”

嗯？什么……

明石回过神，还没有把他的话在脑袋里转过一圈，龟甲就又咬上他的脖子，一边把手伸进了他的裤子里。

“唔——”

“碍事。”龟甲把他的外套向后拉扯着，露出他的后颈和背。明石的身体因为呼吸而起伏着，背上也泛出细汗，龟甲吻在他的背上，贪婪的吮着，疯狂的势头想要把眼前的男人吃掉一样。

轻微的痛楚带着痒，明石不觉收着肩。而龟甲的手玩弄着他的下身，连自己都没怎么动过的东西被别人有些粗暴的弄着，明石喘息着，感觉到自己的下身涨硬了起来。

“啊，真是太好了，明石先生看来不讨厌被我触碰呢。”感到明石身体的变化，龟甲笑着，喘着粗气，“这样子看不到呢……不过算了，下次再说吧。明石先生，你明白吗？我的身体也和你一样啊，早就……都是因为明石先生才会变成这样的，真想快点，快点——”

龟甲加快了手上的动作。刺激一阵一阵的传来，带着一点晕眩，明石有种身体想要宣泄的感觉，本能的忍耐着，但是异样的肿胀感涌向身下，他的身体紧绷起来，手也不觉攥了紧，下身抽搐着，有什么爆发了出去。

“……出来了。”龟甲的动作停下来，他捻着手中的粘稠，然后重新覆上明石的下身，不慌不忙的套弄起来，“啊，明石先生看来，性欲是普通的呢。这样我就放心了。”

性欲啊……紧绷的身体松懈下来，虚弱感让明石垂着头。性欲什么的，他还从来都没有考虑过。不过毕竟是男性的人类身体，也不是什么稀奇的事情。只是他稍微明白了龟甲言语的意味，正像龟甲正在他耳边说的一样。

“好想，快点进到你的身体里——”

 

∷

 

龟甲的手灵活的动作着，很快让明石又有了感觉。但是这次他没有再继续下去，等到手中的东西重新挺立起来，龟甲收回了手，从旁边拿过一个金属的束箍，抚着明石的下身，套了上去。

有些凉的感觉传来，随着金属摩擦的声响，明石感到下身被一点点收紧。

“可不能让明石先生太早失去力气，不然只有我一个人高涨起来就没有意义了。”

龟甲咬着他的耳朵，继续搔动着他的下身，一边将他的裤子向下拉扯去，沿着股缝，探向紧致的穴口，“我会好好对待明石先生的，要是能让你也感到愉快就好了。”

龟甲的手指伸了进去，明石的身体明显的僵紧起来，肉壁拥堵着阻挡着他的进入。

“不放松一点的话，我很难进去的。没事的，”龟甲在明石耳边哄慰的说着，“很快就会适应的。”

但是对明石来说哪里是那样简单的事。异物感让他有些不舒服，明石撑起身体，但是龟甲的手紧紧地跟着他，不依不饶的向里探入。

“啊，这样也好呢。”随着明石的动作，后面稍微通畅了一点，龟甲就势深入了手指，在里面搅动起来，“好热啊，明石先生的里面。这里一会儿，就会紧紧地束缚住我吧。啊，只是想一想就已经——”

龟甲贴上明石的背。隔着衣服，明石能感到他身上的绳子在身体上摩擦。龟甲的右手又向上玩弄着他的乳首，一下一下的拨弄着，感受着他的颤抖，贪婪的吮着他身上的味道。

在明石体内的手指向四周碾动，感到阻力变小后，龟甲就增加了手指，不知足一样的向深处探触，然后在碰触到某一处时，感到明石身体的颤栗，愈加兴奋起来，时不时的在那里摩擦。被后面刺激，明石的下身又颤动起来，但是束环牢牢地将他锁住，只留下无法发泄的难耐。

“已经可以了吧，明石先生，我已经，迫不及待了。”龟甲在他体内舒展着手指，声音按耐不住激动。龟甲抽出手指，解开了裤子。早就涨硬的有些痛的东西终于敞露出来，顶端已经变得濡湿。龟甲托扶起明石的臀部，把自己的东西对上了翕动的穴口，“明石先生，我要进去了，马上就要——”

“唔——”

明石闷哼着，本能的向前躲闪，但是龟甲抱住他，贴上他的后背，让他不能动作，“不会让你跑掉的——”

龟甲撑开明石的穴口，向里挤压着。阻塞着的肉壁被他推挤开，紧紧地将他裹住，龟甲兴奋地喘息着，挺腰顶进他的体内，直到全部埋进，然后靠在明石的肩上，身体因为亢奋忍不住的颤抖。

“啊——好热啊，明石先生，紧紧地咬着我呢。好像，更加高涨起来了，哪里都——”

“唔——”

明石的呼吸也变重了，身后像被灼烧一样的炽热，传来烫伤一样的痛楚。而龟甲没有等待太久，就缓慢的动起了腰。内壁被摩擦着，明石难受的弓起身体。被吊起的手攥了紧，他垂着头忍耐着，龟甲的手在他胸口不安分的摸着，还有那痴迷的喘息声，色情的在他耳边环绕，脑袋里烧起来一样的变得混乱了。

“啊——明石先生……”

龟甲伸手打开他的腿，向前挺身，让明石直起了腰，更加方便接受自己。龟甲抱住明石的腰身，让两人紧密的贴合在一起。他继续吻在明石的背上，一边渐渐增加了抽插的幅度。渗出的体液润滑着内侧，让进出变得顺畅起来。身体的冲撞间，被渗出的液体润湿的甬道随着龟甲的动作发出淫靡的水声，挤压和摩擦的快感冲击着理智，龟甲听着明石低沉的喘息，欲望愈加的浓烈，快要失控一样的加重了力度，放肆的进出着明石的身体。

“明石先生的里面，好舒服——啊——”

炽热和痛楚从交合的地方传遍全身，好像肠壁都被翻起一样。腹部也被搅动的感觉让明石难受的想要蜷起身体，但也只是徒然的收拢着手臂。

“唔——唔……”

明石想要引起龟甲注意的哼声被淹没在龟甲的喘息和羞耻的交合声里。被冷落的下体也难耐的涨挺着却无法发泄，明石控制着呼吸，但是意识已经快要承受不住。

“明石先生——”

“啊——”

龟甲忽然解开了堵住了他嘴的口塞，没有了口塞的阻挡，明石的声音突兀的泄露出来。

“龟……龟甲——”肌肉都僵硬着难以动作，明石艰难的叫着他，但是随后龟甲就扶过他的脸，让他转过头去，然后吮上他的唇。

被撑开太久的嘴难以正常的闭合，给了龟甲足够的空间探入他的口中。带着强烈的侵占欲，龟甲的舌几乎探遍他口中的全部。龟甲卷上明石躲避的舌，也不在意会再被咬到一样，舌头搅动着唾液发出声音，混在一起的涎液从明石的口中满溢出来。

“明石先生……”

龟甲梦呓一样的一遍一遍的叫着他。明石汲取着供以呼吸的空气，口腔很快又被剥夺了空间。

这样，已经说什么都听不到了吧……明石想着，还有些紧张的身体因为他心理的放弃而放松下来。龟甲大概没有察觉到他的变化，只是将他揉进怀里，贪婪的索取着。

 

身体好像快要被龟甲穿透，痛楚被摩擦的炙热覆没，只剩下大概可以称为快感的对性欲的刺激。也不知道过去了多久，明石浑浑噩噩的垂着头，腰开始酸痛起来，下体也早就瘫软了。在身后抽插的东西终于停下来，随着一阵搐动，一股暖流涌入了身体。

结束了吗？明石意识不清的想着，是不是终于可以休息一下了。龟甲也松开了他，从他身体里退了出去，就这样留着他撑着无力的身体跪坐在那里，还没有恢复过来的穴口颤动着，排斥着体内的液体，弄脏了褥子。

龟甲的脚步声远去，又走近。绳子断裂的声音响起，明石瘫倒下去，虚弱的躺在床铺上。

“明石先生——”龟甲叫着他，把他翻身过来。明石感到他的手抚在腿根，向下滑动，抚到膝弯处，将自己的双腿架高了起来，“不够，还不够……”

“……啊——”

下身再一次被撑开，刚自御着收缩起的甬道传来被撕裂的痛感。明石忍不住喊出了声，随后身体就再一次被激烈的动作冲击起来，不停地律动着。

“龟甲……”明石挣了下手，龟甲斩断的只是把他吊起的绳子，双手依旧被束缚着，但是总算还能动作。他勉强的蜷起了手臂，艰难的去挑起蒙住眼睛的布条。

“啊，这可不行啊，”龟甲注意到他的动作，按住了他的手，“有辱贞宗之名的这幅模样，不想让明石先生看到呢。”

龟甲说着俯下身来，亲吻在他的胸口，却没有发现被挑歪的布条下，明石正透过缝隙看着他。

是吗，原来是为了让自己无法看到他啊……明石想起龟甲蒙住自己眼睛时候说的话，闭上了眼。摘去了眼镜的龟甲，眼中满是沉浸在情欲中的欢愉和痴迷。被那样沉迷的目光注视着，拒绝的话，怎样都说不出口的吧。

身上火热着，不知道是自己的体温太高，还是被龟甲的热情感染了。浑身都带着湿漉漉的黏腻感，不知道是汗水还是交杂在一起的体液。明石轻叹着，身体放松下来后，好像龟甲的进出也没有那样的难耐，只是身体感觉好累，明明自己什么都没做，只是躺在这里而已……

“明石先生，你在想什么？”龟甲察觉到他的身体变得柔软，扶正他的脸，吻在他嘴角，“啊……抱歉，我只顾着自己了，没有留意到明石先生的状况。”

“哎……”

出乎龟甲意料的，明石只是轻叹着，露出一丝虚弱却温和的笑，“你啊……”

明石的声音很温柔，带着宠溺的感觉。龟甲清醒过来愣在那里，胸口瞬间被难以宣泄的情绪填满了。

“明石先生，明石……”

龟甲愈加无法控制的吻着他，还在明石体内的东西又涨了起来。明石苦笑起来，明明自己已经累得眼睛都要睁不开了，身上的那人却是越来越亢奋的模样。

啊，还真是有活力啊。明石叹息着，放弃了对自己身体的支配。

都随他去吧。

 

 

 ~~——————————~~ || Kyugen（♝） || ~~——————————~~


End file.
